


Reunion

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Oswald knows how Ed can get him out of Arkham...Drabble, post 4x14





	Reunion

“First thing’s first.” The Riddler ran a hand through his messy hair. “Let’s get you out of here.” His smirk was wide and gleeful. He had a list of ideas racing through his mind. Did they want to make this quick? Cause permanent damage to the aged facility and everyone in it?

              “I know how you can do it!” Oswald laughed, his fists balled up around the sleeves of his uniform.

* * *

 

              “And you’re sure this is where the Martin is?” Riddler pressed a gloved finger against his cheek.

              The child nodded. “Overheard it from a guy who works for Sofia and pretended to be one of Lee’s.”

              “Alrighty.” Riddler pat the twenty-five volume set of the encyclopedia. “Knock yourself out, kid.” He proceeded to walk away, straightening his bowler hat as he did.

              “Where’s my twenty?” The child demanded.

              The Riddler rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket. He tossed a crumbled piece of paper onto the ground with a “20?” written in green marker and didn’t stop walking.

* * *

 

              Oswald straightened at the sound of footsteps drawing near. He knew he could trust the Riddler. He laughed to himself before crawling out of his bed and onto the floor where a missing block in the wall allowed him to have face-to-face conversations with his neighbor. “I wish you the best of luck here, old friend.” Oswald gave the wall a gentle pat. “I’ll see you on the outside.” There was silence, but as Oswald rose, his neighbor spoke out.

              “We’re not doing this together?”

              “I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.” A set of keys jingled and as the door to Oswald’s cell opened, he didn’t feel afraid. Not this time.

              “Come with us, Cobblepot,” A stocky man dressed in white said.

              Oswald nodded. “I would love to.”

There were two guards. Neither of them so much as laid a hand on Oswald as he was escorted down the hall that led to the lobby. A woman in a suit and a staff badge greeted him. Beside her was an officer in a GCPD uniform and the Riddler. “You’re being discharged today, Mr. Cobblepot,” she explained, eyes glancing down at a report in her hands. “You’re innocent.”

Oswald failed at containing his smirk. He yearned to gloat, to rub it in her face, to threaten her and everyone she cared about that detaining him was a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life…

The patter of footsteps slapping against the polished floor drew closer.

But that didn’t matter to him. Not one bit. Oswald turned his head just in time to see Martin come bounding at him.

The boy threw his arms around him while still being mindful of Oswald’s balance. He didn’t care about how long it had been since the Arkham uniform had been washed, nor the questionable stains, or that Oswald reeked of sweat and stale cafeteria food.

“My dear boy.” Oswald could barely get the words out past the lump in his throat. He hugged Martin close, chuckling when he realized that the top of his head now reached above his chin. “You’ve gotten taller!” His answer was met with a firm hug.

_“Touching, isn’t it?”_

The Riddler jerked his head so fast that it gave him a kink in his neck. Standing beside him was Edward Nygma watching Oswald with a somber expression.

_“He reminds me of how he used to be…The way he would look at me…” Edward turned his head to meet the Riddler’s gaze. “Before_ you _were in the picture.”_


End file.
